


Well of course she's upset

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has something to tell his mom after the mess with the Rooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well of course she's upset

“Magister Riptide, you and yours are free to carry out your cultural obligations. Fear no Plumber repercussions.” Kevin heard the Magistrata say as he stepped through the portal back to the Earth Plumber base. The light green skinned alien woman had a slight smirk on her aged face as a team of masked Plumbers in black ops gear charged into the Null Void.

Kevin recognised the name as belonging to the leader of the Osmos V branch of the Plumbers. Though as he learned recently the planet was probably a fabrication, a poorly named one to match the equally false Osmosians. Kevin’s forehead creased in thought, he’d forgotten about them. Did Servantis implant fake memories into everyone in that branch? Then what about their powers? He’d seen their medic absorb a small coating of metal… he was starting to get a headache.

“Oh hey, Kev, your mom’s here! And your cousin too…” Gwendolyn’s face lit up before a serious look came to her. “…someone has to break the news to them.”

Ben and Rook exchanged an awkward glance. Ben very quickly voted himself not it, earning a disapproving look from Rook and Gwen. Kevin sighed and straightened up. He said, “Casey knows already, but I’ll tell… her what happened.”

Kevin gathered his courage and approached the people who were brainwashed into thinking that they were his family. Casey Jones was oddly in his full crime fighting costume, leaning rebelliously against a computer terminal tossing and catching a hockey puck and glaring holes into Magister Tennyson’s head. His mo–er, Eva was fidgeting with her leg bouncing and fingers tapping on her arms. She rushed over and hugged Kevin hard then backed up. Her eyes were red and puffy but her makeup was undisturbed. Then she put on her ‘angry mom’ face, put her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat.

“32 missed calls.” Eva’s make up started to run. “I’m hearing stuff from Casey about fake memories and crabs. Your girlfriend told me you’d gone missing. Then some weirdos claiming to be Plumbers busting up in my house and giving me a headache. The fuck is going on and who does Arnie need to beat up to feel better?”

“Well, ma’am, turns out that a rogue Plumber used several runaway kids in experiments, including myself, and trained us to be a fighting force.” Kevin attempted to explain. The woman’s growing rage did not help. “When we failed our mission, we were separated and placed in families implanted with false memories. Also there’s no such person as Devin Levin.”

Eva laughed, high and humorless. “You’re telling me that I don’t know who my son and first husband are?”

“Yes?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took out her phone. “Give me a day and I’ll prove that wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fan of the Rooters Arc.


End file.
